darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Paladin Keldon/Lore Discussion: The Complete Boxset! Includes: Lore Discussion 1, Lore Discussion 2: Discuss Harder!, and Lore Discussion 3: Discussion with a Vengeance!
This, my Friends, is the full recount of my existence on this funky ass Wiki. I'll be remastering the Mother-of-All Textwalls, Known as "Lore Discussion" sans the Textwall-iness ''' '''Prepare for a Journey, the Journey of....DJ PALLY K. : If you do not know me, I am Keldon, a Paladin, a Disc Jockey, and a lover of Lore. I started off, originally, as a denizen of the Creepypasta wikichat, as "Valerfox". I went into the chat from time to time, though I still haven't written a good Pasta, but it gave me the experience of being part of a community, a member of something, a place where I was welcome. I eventually migrated to The Elder Scrolls wikichat. I debated many people, and screwed around with my fellows, I felt more at home there, than I did at the Creepypasta wiki, yet I still felt out of place amongst the many Trolls and Mods of that wiki. I eventually wandered away from my current home, just as I did with the Creepypasta wikichat. : Then one day, I saw a video. This video was called "Dark Souls Lore: The Knights and Followers of Lord Gwyn SPOILERS" by a youtuber called EpicNameBro. This video introduced me to this mysterious game "Dark Souls", I went out and bought my first(and only) copy of this game I knew barely anything about, and boy, was I in for a long ride. Well, at least I knew a little bit about the game, like some lore, like Gywn and the intro and stuff, but Gameplaywise, I was getting destroyed. I had no clue, I made it to the Tardus Demon, and I just couldn't beat him. He was SO hard. Eventually, I just quit playing......for about a year. Yeah I'm a bit embaressed about that one, but to be fair, I was a skrub casul at that time. : I did eventually pick the game back up, and got fairly far, up to Anor Londo I believe. After that, I just started making buttloads of builds that went nowhere, until I made Keldon, my first sucsessful Paladin build. While making this build, I met one of my closest and first friends on PSN, Drewblack13. He helped me through the game, and I helped him, even he was much more experienced than me. We made it up to Gwyn, and I enjoyed every step of the way. That final step in my journey, defeating the old God, was breathtaking. The piano score in the background is one I'll never forget. During that journey, I discovered the Dark Souls wikichat, there weren't many people on, but it was a very vibrant place. I introduced myself to the members, and I have never felt so at home in a place as I have in this community. I love all of you like a family, and I won't be leaving anytime soon. I'll go ahead and end this introduction, and I hope you continue reading this series ;) Tune in next time for: Lore Discussion-Remastered Category:Blog posts